Forever One
by the.villain.you.want.to.be
Summary: It is the night of the Beltane Rights. The Virgin Huntress awaits the arrival of her champion: The God of the Hunt. In the night he comes, and the rights are fulfilled in a night of passion and desire. Rate M for a reason. Please read and review.


Forever One

The drums outside throb a deep, sensuous beat. The fire casts eerie flickering shadows on the walls of the cave. Her body quivers in fear and excitement as she awaits the arrival of her champion: the God of the Hunt. The Virgin Huntress lays in the bed, fearing what is to come, yet anticipating it in some small way as well. The fur blankets drape over her body, covering her well, and she pulls them up to her chin.

Suddenly, the drums outside rise to a frenzied crescendo, and a long shadow is cast on the wall of the cave. Then, in a flash of movement, a masked figure leaps into view, and the drums cease at their loudest, wildest rhythm.

It is a man—the God of the Hunt—dressed in furs and pelts, his strong body painted and gleaming like gold in the firelight. She looks at him from behind her mask, her dark eyes glowing in fear and desire for this man. He is beautiful, with strong arms and chest, long, toned legs; his eyes looking out on her are hot and ready.

The drums take up a slow, deep beat, and he approaches the bed. He slowly steps forward, placing his feet in time with the drums. He reaches the bed, and takes hold of the blanket, his eyes boring into hers. He pulls, and she sits upright, still holding to the blanket as her last scrap of security. He continues pulling, and she lets go. His eyes wash over her body, now clad in only a thin shift of nearly transparent silk. He is pleased, and feels a great desire for her. And she for him.

He kneels on the edge of the bed, and begins to crawl towards her. She scoots backwards, fear taking the upper hand in her mind. She is a mix of emotion, not sure whether to resist this man, or offer herself willingly. Her desire begs her to open herself to him without restraint, but her intellect commands her to fear this obviously passionate man. He continues his approach, and she halts, desire now winning out.

He stops, poised over her legs, and gazes into her dark eyes, looking over her masked face. Her lips are full, slightly parted, and she is panting. He looks into her deep brown eyes, the color of warm earth in a summer field, and he sees that she wants him, but is afraid. He wants to allay her fear, and approaches her gently.

He slips his eyes to her painted neck, and to her round breasts. Her chest is heaving slightly, and he can see her dark nipples pressing against the fabric of her shift with every breath. His eyes travel past her veiled midsection, down to her exposed legs. She is painted with blue designs, but her skin is creamy and smooth. He places a hand on her thigh, and she sighs slightly.

She looks up at the man hovering over her, and sees desire and tenderness in his deep grey eyes. He is handsome and strong, his rough hand placed ever so gently on her upper thigh. He slides is upwards, taking her shift with it. He raises the thin fabric, dropping his eyes to her body. She studies his in turn. His arms ripple and he moves, and his abdomen is lean and tight. His legs powerful and long, his face strong and commanding. She feels that she wants him, and lies back on the bed of her own accord. He pulls her shift higher, crawling up so that his eyes are even with hers.

He is taller, and the weight of his body on her is a comfortable one. She can feel his arousal pressing against her, and becomes breathless.

He captures her eyes in his scorching gaze, and slowly lowers his mouth to hers. He places a heated kiss on her lips, his hand sliding to her inner thigh. She raises her knees on either side of him, and hooks one leg around his waist.

Her lips move sensuously against his, and he glides his tongue against her lips. She opens her lips, and he slowly strokes his tongue into her mouth. She kisses him likewise, and he lowers his head to her neck, kissing the soft, tender flesh. She moans slightly, and he is spurred onwards. He grasps the thin fabric of her shift, and pulls in upwards. She sits up so that he can pull it over her head.

He tosses the slight garment aside and looks over her beautiful form. He takes in her round breasts, flat belly, full hips, curvaceous thighs, and lithe legs. He moans, and pushes her gently down onto the bed. She complies willingly, and welcomes him into a kiss and embrace, twining her arms around his neck.

He kisses and licks her chest and neck, heating her entire body with his desire. She reaches for the vest of skins he wears, finds the ties, and loosens them with nimble fingers. She tosses the hindering garment away, and runs her hands over his chiseled chest, reaching her head up to place kisses along his flesh. Her fingers glide downwards to the ties of the skins wrapped around his waist, and he is soon freed of those as well, pressing his hot flesh against hers in a passionate full-body kiss.

They both long to remove their masks, but know it is not their place to do so during the ritual. In lack of words and names, they communicate with their bodies, expressing desire and pleasure in small touches and blazing looks of passion.

Enraptured with her body, he lowers his mouth to her breast, and kisses her nipple softly. She arches into his mouth, and he takes her reddish-brown bud into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. He revels in the soft, airy noised emanating from her as he pleasures her, and switches to the other side, paying the same homage to her other nipple.

She is so entranced by his mouth at her breast that she puts her hands to his neck, holding him in place. He willingly remains, pleasuring her whilst the drums continue their beating outside. He massages her other breast with his hand, tweaking and twisting her nipple with his fingers. They moan together, exploring and learning in unison.

Hours they spend together, searching every possible touch or kiss. The move and discover together, becoming familiar with one another. Their bodies glide together smoothly, and nothing could be more perfect that their united passion and desire.

Soon this contact is not enough, and he slides his body upwards along hers so that their hips are even. She moves her hands around his back, feeling the ridges of muscle under his skin. She opens her knees, and he settles his hips between her thighs, stroking her sensitive flesh with his calloused fingers.

She shivers at his touch, and gasps when he moves and strokes her wetness with his thumb. Her hips push towards them of their own volition, and he continues his movements. He pushes his fingers gently against her, rubbing, stroking and fondling. He explores her, finding her entrance with his index finger. Experimentally, he strokes her. She moans and digs her fingers into his back. He pushes a digit into her, and she lifts off the bed in a passionate arch and moan. He shallowly thrusts a finger in and out of her, and she keens in pleasure.

As if on cue, the drums outside accelerate in pace, coming to an anticipatory throbbing, as if building towards a climax. He growls in his chest, his desire overtaking him, her beauty drawing him into her. He places himself at her entrance, and she wraps her legs around his hips. They both know this will be pain for her, and he looks into her eyes, asking if she is ready.

She stares back for a moment, then gives a slight nod. He pushes slightly into her, gliding into her hot, tight passage. They moan, and simultaneously throw their heads back. He pushes a bit farther, but is stopped. He looks into her eyes, and she urges him on. He makes a swift stroke upwards, and takes her virginity. She shrieks, and he stills within her. He places feather kisses along her brow and collarbone, apologizing for the pain he had to cause her. He sees a single tear slip from the corner of her eye, and disappear behind her mask. He remains still, awaiting her signal.

Soon, she tightens her legs about his waist, and begins moving around him. He takes this as his signal to continue, and draws back within her. She hisses in a breath, but exhales in a sigh as he pushes gently into her. He begins to gently stroke her, his hands caressing her breasts and torso, her hands gliding over his chest and back. He locks his mouth to hers, and imitates their dual movements at the hips with his tongue, thrusting into her in a double-kiss. She moans in her throat, and swirls her hips around him, following her instincts.

He does the same, and beings increasing the tempo of his thrusting. He slides deeper into her, and loses the gentleness of his stroke. He is thrusting quickly now, and they moan and gasp together at the new sensations they are experiencing. Soon he is rapidly thrusting into her depths, finding her core and sweet spot. She is moaning and keening, and the drums outside are wildly beating.

Sweat glistens on their painted bodies, and they slide together in perfect rhythm and harmony, working towards a mutual goal of pleasure. He is pushing into her as fast as his body will move, and she is undulating her hips to match his stroke. They move in unison, as one, their bodies molded together, their spirits as one in their passion.

More timeless hours are passed in their joint movement, each desiring to be only closer to their partner. He has never felt stronger nor more alive, and she has never been so aware of her body or the touch of another. Each kiss is scorching; each touch leaves a mark of fire on the skin. They are embroiled in passion, and do not hurry their blissful desire.

But eventually his animal instincts take over his mind, and he wants only to bring them both to a united climax. He thrusts his hips against hers strongly, and she pushes back with equal force. Together they moan, their voices growing louder as they approach their release. Gasps, moans, screams, and groans echo around the cave, and still the drums throb with a fierce, wild tempo that spurs them on.

She is coming close—she can feel the pleasure consuming her, carrying her up to a place transcending conscious thought. All there is in the world is her lover above her, taking her with strong thrusts, the music beating in rhythm with their pleasure, and the feeling of bliss that is rising within her.

He knows nothing but the soft caress of her body wrapped around his, the sweet scent of their arousal and passion, and the ever-present drums, guiding them, taking them higher together.

When the pleasure seems almost too much to bear, and the drums seem to shake the earth with their violence, he takes one brutal stroke, and sends her body tumbling into crashing waves of exquisite pleasure that are so intense and consuming that she believes she cannot bear it.

He feels her body clamping around him, and her hot fluids flowing around his shaft buried deep within her. He hears her scream at the top of her voice, and allows himself finally to release and follow her into that whirlwind of blind pleasure that consumes and fulfills, letting go with a scream that issues forth from his very soul.

It seems a lifetime they spend together, no longer one person, but a fused being of one consciousness, completely consumed by pleasure. When finally the world comes back to them, they are laying together in the cave, the drums throbbing slowly outside, their bodies hot and covered in sweat, panting for breath.

He feels himself buried still within her, and does not wish to break the contact. He carefully slides to the side, easing his body off of hers. He pulls her with him, and wraps his strong arms around her. She nuzzles into his chest, peace and bliss filling her mind.

They whisper words beyond speech, and kiss and caress one another for a while longer. Then they fall asleep, tangled together, still connected in the most intimate of ways. Together they experience the most peaceful of sleeps, and continue on until dawn in a state of united consciousness, existing in bliss each with their one true soul mate. Never can this bond be broken, and never can it be weakened. Together they have come, and together shall they remain for all eternity—two souls removed from the flesh, and merged into a single form of being, connected at the most intimate levels of understanding. They are together now and always: forever one.


End file.
